The Witch and the Vampire Chronicles
by Milou
Summary: A collection of scenes between Damon and Bonnie, over 18 years. Following the same plot, story, each chapter can be years apart, sometimes jumping from one POV to the other. Not necessarily Bamon, at least not yet. Being a Bennett Witch, Damon kept an eye on Bonnie whenever he stopped by Mystic Falls, which was more often then we could think...R/R Please!
1. The Bennett Triad

**A/N: I watch the Vampire diaries and I also read the books. (Not anymore because it is now a ghost writer.) I sometimes feel like it's 2 completely different stories. I love it, but it makes it hard to write fan fiction because in my mind, I like to mix up the 2 worlds. I tend to find the TV version easier to write, but something that version is lacking was the chemistry and possibilities between Damon and Bonnie. I liked the idea the books showed us. **

**So, this is going to be a few one shots, short scenes between Damon and Bonnie. I plan a lot of sparks, chemistry, attraction, friendship; maybe ultimately I'll even fall for it and make them a couple. We shall see where my pen takes me.**

**Also, if you do happen to not be a Damon/Bonnie fan, give this a shot anyways. Remember that Damon did promise Emily to keep an eye on her descendants, wouldn't that include Bonnie?**

* * *

******The Witch and the Vampire Chronicles.**

******Part 1**

**The Bennett Triad.**

* * *

_1994 – Mystic Falls_

Damon Salvatore wandered in the sleeping town. It was a little after 320 AM, the streets were empty. He had always liked the quiet and the fog of this time of night. Although he couldn't truly call Mystic Falls home, hadn't for a century, he still liked it here. Many supernatural beings were passing through, or settled in. Not that he cared, but he could feel the power in the air. The Founder's council was so blind.

Every decade or so, he made sure to stop by and see what was going on. Out of a sense of pride or possessiveness towards what used to be his town, he wasn't sure. He just stopped by every now and then.

He liked to go to the Salvatore Mansion, and mess with the current's residents life. Most of the time anyway. He was perfectly aware that "Uncle" Damon was never welcomed in the house, but it was technically still his house, so he always did as he pleased. After all, the current remaining Salvatores descended from an illegitimate half-brother of his. The only "real" pure Salvatores left were Stefan and him.

He stopped at the boarding house for a drink, he had to make sure nobody touched his special bottles. While he was there, he checked on the "family", Zach was now a teenager, still an only child, he would have to introduce himself to him soon. Everything seemed normal, boringly so.

His brother had not been by lately, that was good. Damon liked to keep track of his brother, if only to better torment him later. He had absolutely no intention to make peace with him. He walked through the back alleys, making sure no vampires had been in town recently. It seemed like either the Founder's Council was doing a good job keeping them out or no Vampires was interested in this place anymore. Except for him, of course, but that was his prerogative.

There was something different about tonight, and it wasn't just the quiet and emptiness of the streets. There was something peculiar about the moon, it wasn't full, yet it was shining brighter than ever. His skin was prickling. He was feeling a **vibe**, in the air, as if something important was happening. Curious, he decided to let his senses guide him. He ended up in front of The Mystic Falls Hospital. He cloaked himself with darkness, wanting to go unnoticed as much as possible.

He walked in, and ended up on the Maternal and Newborn Unit, which was very unusual in itself. That's not an area he would ever be interested in. He knew of other Vampires who swore only by newborn's blood, but he wasn't one of them. He liked his prey pretty and old enough to be terrified, before he compelled them to forget about him.

The vibration in the air seemed to come from one particular room. By now, he knew what he was feeling, _magic._ There was a lot of magic in the air, as if an important spell was going down. There must be witches in here, and a lot of them from the feel of it. He stopped in front of the room and peeked inside. There was a black woman in a bed, happily crying, holding her tiny newborn daughter in her arms. Next to the bed, humming, was an older woman. Damon barely paid attention to the women; his eyes were only for the infant. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, he felt a connection, as if he knew her. As if he was supposed to be here, right now. That could only mean one thing; these women had to be **Bennett** Witches.

It was not a coincidence that he had been drawn here tonight. A new generation of Bennett witch was born. A very long time ago, when Emily Bennett was burned at the stake, he had promised to make sure her line would survive. He had made true on his word, made sure her descendants were safe. He hadn't looked up on them in years, decades really, as he knew the Bennett line was still living strong in Mystic falls. He had fulfilled his promise; their survival was not in his hands anymore. Still, he definitely had been drawn to this miniature witch tonight, there had to be a reason.

Shrugging off his cloaking, he entered the room, making himself known to the witches. They were aware of his presence, and nature, as soon as he crossed the threshold.

The older woman was Sheila Bennett, he recognized her when she fixed her cold, wise eyes on him. The power was stronger in the room. Three generation of Bennett witches, Grandmother, mother and daughter; the baby was obviously magical and would be a very strong witch as she grew up. Sheila raised her hand when she decided he was close enough to the bed.

"Not one more step Vampire, we wouldn't want to scare my granddaughter, now would we?"

Damon smirked, tearing his eyes away from the baby and facing the elderly witch.

"Sheila Bennett, well, I have to say, you grow lovelier every time I see you. Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are, Damon Salvatore, my family has been warned about you."

"Correction Sheila, you family is **alive** because of me. Honestly, I feel hurt by your lack of gratitude, it's such a _witchy _attitude."

He winked at the woman in the bed, what was her name again? She was never powerful so Damon never really wasted time thinking about her or checking up on her. This baby though, was a whole different story.

"Alright Sheila, I admit it, I didn't know you were here, I wasn't checking on you, I just felt all the magic in the air and couldn't help myself, I wanted to see what was happening. Now, I know."

"And what do you intend to do with this information? We don't want you here, Mystic falls isn't your home anymore."

He snorted. "I decide if I belong in Mystic Falls, no one else. But no, I didn't plan on staying. I was just passing by, making my rounds to check up on the Mansion, you know, making sure my assets are intact. I had no idea I would be here in time to witness the birth of a 3rd Bennett generation of Witches, if I had known, I would have brought a gift. You know, isn't that customary for fairy tales? I am no longer bound to protect the Bennett line, but I'm willing to keep an eye on this one." He pointed at the baby, while the mother just held her closer, a panicked look on her face.

Sheila sighed. "I told you he would come Abby, you should have let me ward the room. There's no need trying to hide her now. I knew you would show up tonight Vampire, I knew it as soon as I felt Bonnie's energy. You can feel it too, can't you?"

Damon frowned. He never liked when witches claimed to know things before it happened. He never liked to worry that his actions were not his own choices by orchestrated by other "forces".

"Her energy is familiar, somehow. It reminds me of Emily's. This little babe here, Bonnie is it? Well, I think she's going to be as, if not more, powerful than Emily herself."

Sheila smiled. "And that is exactly how I knew you would be here tonight. Bonnie is indeed special, and I would appreciate if you stayed away from us. She needs to live a normal life, for as long as possible, without Vampires and witches and magic."

"It's not like I wanted to be pen pals or anything. I have other things to do with my eternity you know. Besides, I told you, I no longer have to keep an eye on you Bennetts. I do stop by the family Mansion every few years, I might want to make a detour and make sure little Bonnie here is safe, as a favor to Emily's memory."

When Sheila frowned at him, he added. "From afar, I can observe and make sure your line is still safe, from afar, none of you need to know that I was ever here."

"And you know I **will** hold you to that, right? You are not to disturb my granddaughter's life, not as long as I'm here to stop you."

He nodded at her. He took one last look at the sleeping baby, he could swear she was **shining**, and turned around and left. He cloaked himself back in darkness, not wanting to interact with anyone else tonight. He grinned when Bonnie started crying, clearly aware that he was gone.

* * *

**Please leave me a quick review to let me know if I should continue with this? First shot at the VD universe...**


	2. The WitchChild

**A/N: **Thank you so VERY much to my 4 reviewers so far, **Alexis, Ellachocolate, Mary Bongiovi and LoveUlots. **Reviews mean the world to me! Thank you to everyone who also added this story to their alerts and/or favorites, pelase take 2 min to let me know what you think if you are reading.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I have this other story from Dark Angel that has not been giving any free time lately. I'll do my best to update once a week from now on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Vampire Diaries, books or TV show. I'm just playing around with it because I can.

* * *

**The Witch-Child**

_**Atlanta, GA – 1997.**_

Damon yawned and delicately moved Bree's head from his chest, so he could roll out of bed. The witch had fallen fast asleep, but Damon was too anxious to do the same. He wanted to keep reading. He was semi attending college to have access to all the information he could find on a mysterious tomb in Mystic Falls, and all the legends regarding the vampires from this area. The Folklore department was what interested him.

The pretext had paid off, since he had been able to get his hands on several old journals from that time, getting him closer to finding the answers he was looking for. He glanced at Bree, making sure she was still sleeping, before getting himself a drink. He'd met the witch a couple weeks ago. He liked her well enough, had intended to bed her, feed on her, compel her and then move on. But when he realized she was a witch, he decided she was worth keeping around, he could always use a witch's help anyways. The bedding part was fun, she would even let him feed on her, when she was drunk enough and she had promised she would try to help, if they could figure out the secrets of the tomb. She was perfectly aware that this fling with him was temporary, his one true love was Katherine, and no one else could replace her. That made for a satisfactory relationship for the both of them, no games or scheming needed. It was refreshing. And of course, Damon had always had a taste for witch's blood; it had such a spicy quality you couldn't find anywhere else.

Although he was pretty sure her powers would not be enough to break Emily's spell, she could still be useful. But before that became an issue, they first had to find the Talisman. That was why he was still here, researching and reading old boring journals. The key to breaking Emily's spell lay in her talisman, which she gave to Katherine to protect her. They had to find that talisman and if they could find Emily's Grimoire at the same time, everything would be perfect. But so far, he hadn't been able to find any real useful information. He strongly suspected that what he was looking for would be found in Jonhathan Gilbert's journals, before he went mad. A visit to Mystic Falls was probably in order soon. He needed to see what other information he could gather, and maybe even test Bree.

He was in no hurry, he had all eternity after all, and it wasn't like Katherine was going anywhere. But the more he thought about it, the more he felt like visiting Mystic Falls. He needed to get his hands on more Journals, and most of the ones he needed would most likely be found there.

He swallowed the rest of his drink and got up, no time like the present. He could steal/compel himself a car and just drive to Virginia. Damon always liked road-trips, and he could always stop in Salem and see what else he could find. Maybe even stop at Duke University, he heard their Folklore dep't was pretty popular as well.

* * *

He ended up driving all night, not making any pit stops. He didn't even wake Bree to let her know he was leaving for a few days. He got into town early morning, right on schedule to see the current residents of the Boarding House / Salvatore Mansion leave for the day. That was just perfect. He'd be able to peruse the library and look for some hidden family secrets in peace and quiet. He usually visited the house during the hours of the night. But it didn't matter, since it was now empty anyways.

After a couple of hours, he gave up. The search proved unsuccessful. The only journals he found in the house were Stefan's, and he wasn't in the mood to read the tales of his brother feeling sorry for himself and trying to deny his nature. He wasn't in the mood for anything having to do with his brother actually. Not today.

He moved on to the Founder's Hall and the Public Library, not lingering long enough for people to wonder about him. He didn't find anything new.

As usual when he was in town, he felt himself drawn to the ruins of Fell's Church. There was nothing he could do now, but he still liked to go there, and pretend he felt closer to Katherine.

When he got back to the town, he noticed that a lot of kids were out on the streets. Kids, teenagers, it looked like school was out today. Walking by the fountain in the Town square, he eyes fell on one little girl. Not even a little girl, a toddler, barely two years-old. She looked so very **familiar. **Brown eyes, slick brown hair, an easy laugh, there was definitely something about her. Shocked, he realized that the child reminded him of Katherine. The playful girl he had fallen in love with, when he was still human and didn't know what she truly was.

He sat on a bench and kept his eyes on the child, she was being chased across the ground by an older girl, laughing joyfully. The other girl seemed to be in charge of her, a skinny teenager, on the verge of High School, somewhere around fourteen years old maybe. Damon had never really been good with girls and their age, and he didn't care. The skinny redhead had caught up with the little one and was tickling her, making them both roll around in the grass. The sight almost made him smile. Almost.

Not being one for people watching, unless he was hunting, he got up again, intending to go steal another car and be on his way.

But something else was distracting him. Something else was pulling at him, at his memory. Something witchy, perhaps? He shouldn't be surprised, he knew the Bennetts were still here, and they probably knew he was in town before he even got here. He looked around, trying to find out who was making him feel this way.

What he found was another toddler, standing near the still-tickling girls, staring at him. A serious little girl, with big brown eyes. When he met those serious eyes of hers, her face illuminated when she smiled at him. He knew immediately who she was, the new Bennett witch, but what surprised him is that she seemed to know who he was, as well. Still smiling that beaming smile, she ran up to him, as fast as her little legs would take her. He wondered if he should not just turn around and leave, before she got to him. But she looked so **happy **to see him, he decided to stay and see this through.

She ran up to him and grabbed his leg. He looked down at her, puzzled. This was definitively different. By instincts, children did not like him.

"**Bonnie!"** The skinny teenager came up running to them, obviously not happy. She was trailing the other little girl behind her.

Bonnie, Damon remembered it was the little witch's name, completely ignored them and kept smiling at him. He couldn't help smiling back. He winked at her "Kid, you better go and listen to your babysitter, you don't want to get in trouble hanging out with the likes of me." She let go of his leg and made an effort of winking back, erupting in fresh giggles as she did so. Again, he had trouble keeping a straight face.

The redhead caught her by the hand. "Bonnie Bennett! You know you can't run off like that, Elana and I were really scared. What if I tell your mother and then I can't take you to the park anymore."

"Well, to be fair Miss, little Bonnie here didn't run very far, and I'm sure Abby doesn't need to know."

He had no idea why he didn't walk away just then. The girl looked up at him and blushed furiously when she noticed, for the first time, how truly gorgeous he was. She tried to adjust her clothes and figure out what to say.

If there was one thing Damon was unable to resist, it was a girl blushing. The surge of blood rushing to a girl's cheeks, most often caused by physical attraction towards him, was the best appetizer. In this case, he had to look away for a minute. He was hungry, he realized. These were kids and it was a public area, in the middle of the day. He needed to leave, soon.

"Oh, so you know Bonnie's mom? No wonder she just ran up to you then, Mister…?"

He smirked, while Bonnie tugged on his hand, demanding his attention again. She felt so warm. "Salvatore. I was just on my way back, I was visiting family. And you are? I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

She blushed again, to his delight, triggering his hunger. He would really have to leave soon. "I'm Jenna, Jenna Sommers. I'm babysitting my little niece Elana and her friend Bonnie while their parents are at the Council meeting."

He nodded. Council meeting. It would explain why the kids were not in school. "Tell me Jenna, I didn't think the Bennetts were part of the Founder's council?"

"Oh they're not, Abby said that since I was watching Elana for the day, she could go and spend some time with Grandma Bennett."

"I see." Frowning, he thought that there must be something big going on for the Council to close the schools and the Bennett witches to want some alone time. He didn't want to be involved in it, so he had better leave before he got caught in the middle of it.

He grabbed Jenna's hand and kissed it, watching her blush again, while little Elana was hiding behind her, sneaking glances at him. He could tell this one would grow up to turn absolutely gorgeous. "Jenna Sommers, it was very nice meeting you, maybe we'll see each other again next time I'm in town."

Still not saying a word, still staring at him, smiling, Bonnie was standing in front of him. He reached down and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. She giggled some more. This was really an intriguing little kid. He waved goodbye then walked down the street, ready to forget all about Mystic Falls until next time he needed to come here.

"Goodbye Damon, Goodbye, see you soon!" Waved Bonnie, screaming as loud as her little lungs would permit. He heard Jenna shush her and continued walking. He would not wave back at a kid. He only pretended to be friendly to get information on the Council's meeting, he was not going to start playing the waving game with a toddler.

As she yelled again, most probably still waving, he sighed, grinned and turned around, waving back at her. This time the three girls waved back. He went around the corner, made it to a car he planned on stealing before it hit him. He never said his name was Damon, he only said his last name was Salvatore.

How the hell did Bonnie knew his name?

* * *

**Reviews, reviews :)**


	3. Friends

**A/N: **Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews and the alerts and the "favoriting" of my story, it was so very much appreciated.

A special Thank you to **Alexis, Ellachocolate **and **MaryBongiovi** for being here since Chapter 1 :) Also a big thank you to **Shouldabeenblonde**, you totally saved me, girl! I tried to fix my mistake in this chapter ;)

To everyone else who reviewed, there is a lot of you lol, THANK YOU so much.

I will do my best to update more frequently, I keep telling myself that working 50 hrs + a week at work is too much, it interferes with my writing.

* * *

_**Mystic Falls – Summer 1998**_

It was over with Bree. Not that it had ever been **something**, but their little fling was over and done with. He had literally just put her in a car. He was in a rotten mood. They'd been to the old Fell's Church site, hoping maybe Bree could feel or do something to get him closer to liberating Katherine from that tomb. Nothing happened. He could blame the fact that he hadn't found the talisman or a grimoire, or any other useful information, but he chose to blame the witch. She wasn't strong enough. If he didn't need her anymore, then he didn't want her. Something that was not useful to him was not desirable.

When he focused enough, Damon was able to feel the very faint presence of vampires at the site. Bree did not. She had been hurt by his words, of course, but she had known the deal all along. She would probably forgive him, eventually. Not that he cared, but he might need her again in the future.

He stopped at the Grill long enough to get himself a bottle of Jack Daniels. Not his favorite but it had been what caught his eye first and he didn't want to linger in the overcrowded pub. Tilting the bottle and taking a long swallow, he exited through the back door, thinking he needed to get out of the town. Odds were, he would run into someone and there would be trouble. He'd rather not. Not tonight.

He walked around aimlessly for a while, melting in the shadows, staying off the main streets, slowly emptying his bottle. It was definitively not improving his mood. Something felt off. The usual vibe was missing. Not missing, it was still there, but noticeably fainter. That intrigued him, but not enough to investigate. So the powers in the town were different, it didn't have anything to do with him. Nothing was changed at Fell's Church and that was all he cared about.

He threw the empty bottle away, watching it explode in a million little glass pieces, in a satisfying loud fashion. Then he heard his name and he felt someone watching him. Looking behind him he saw a tiny silhouette on a balcony of the house across the street. He frowned, was she waving at him? He ran and jumped to the balcony and recognized little Bonnie Bennett. Again, radiantly beaming at him. There was something wrong with this child; couldn't she feel danger when she was faced with it?

She was wearing pink pajamas with bunnies on it, somebody probably thought the idea was cute; bunnies for Bonnie. He rolled his eyes; humans were so boringly _predictable_ sometimes it sickened him. He crouched in front of the kid.

"Bonnie, get back in the house, it's not safe out here. And you shouldn't be calling out to people in the street at night."

That surprised him. He had intended to compel her back in the house or at least scare her. She lifted her big sparkling green eyes at him. Now wait a minute. Last time, he had been certain her eyes were brown, and now they were green? Had they always been? He tried to remember last year when he met her but all that really stroke his memory was her smile. And why would he even care about a witch-child's eye color? Yes, her eyes were a nice sparkling green, who cared? he certainly did not.

She took him by the hand, again taking him completely by surprise. "It's ok Damon; I'll go back to bed but only if you come in with me. Tuck me in and tell me a story? Cindy is mean and wouldn't read to me."

He shook his head. She stepped back inside the room and stared very seriously at him, her voice pleading. "Please Damon, please come in?" Well, access to the Bennett's house could come in handy one day so he walked in, to the little girl's delight. She let go of his hand, and ran to her bed, grabbing a very big and very orange teddy bear in the process. He took a moment to look around the room, wondering why he always caved in to her. For some reason, this little girl had him wrapped around her finger.

No longer fighting it he took a seat next to the bed; the sooner she was back to sleep, the sooner he would be gone. "Bonnie, how did you even know I was here?"

She cocked her head at him, thinking hard. "I just knew. I was dreaming about you and then I woke up and you were outside."

Ok, maybe that made sense; she was a witch after all, so she felt his presence. "But you know I'm dangerous, you shouldn't invite me in. I'm a bad bad man."

She shook her head and giggled. "You're not a bad man silly, you're Damon. Tell me a story?"

He groaned, there was no getting through to her. She had somehow decided that he was her friend. Maybe it was normal, and maybe all kids were naïve like that. He had no intention of hurting her so what was the harm in spending a little time with her tonight? She was strangely refreshing and her innocent energy was soothing his dark mood. "What about your parents? Do they tell you stories?"

Her smile disappeared from her face and she hugged her teddy to her chest. She whispered. "No."

Sensing there was more to this, he waited. She continued. "Daddy is always working and Cindy will not play with me, she always watches TV. Grams is nicer, but her stories are weird and scary."

He noticed she didn't speak of her mom. He assumed Cindy was the teenager he felt downstairs, the babysitter. Bonnie looked very sad and he would hate for her to cry, but he had to ask where Abby was. She shrugged. "She went to vacation. She left us. I think she didn't like me anymore."

Her voice broke and her chin started shaking. Her big green eyes filled with tears. Oddly, the sight tugged at Damon's heart. He would have liked to get the real story behind Abby's disappearance, but first he had to comfort the girl.

He leaned in and met her eyes. "Bonnie, you listen to me. It is **impossible** for anyone to not like you. You are a very special girl, always remember that."

She rubbed her eyes and attempted to smile. "Am I special like you?"

He hesitated. "No, we're different, but you already know that don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, you're special. But I'm not scared of you, you're my friend."

"Bonnie, I told you I'm a bad man, I'm dangerous. We are not friends."

"But we **are.**" She stubbornly insisted in a whiny voice. Not wanting her to cry again, he let it go. She didn't. "Damon, you are my friend. Even if you say you're not. You just said I'm special and that it's impossible to not like me, so there."

He chuckled; she was a smart little girl. "I did say that, yes. But it's different for me, I don't like anyone, I'm mean like that." Encouraged by his laugh she giggled too, bouncing on the bed. She just kept staring at him, with that stubborn little smile of hers. He threw his hands up, giving up. "Fine, how about I don't dislike you like the rest of them? Is that good enough?"

She nodded vigorously, smiling again. "Tell me a story now, and then you can leave and be angry again." He looked at her, speechless. She was too intuitive for her own good that one. "Only if you promise to stop talking."

She laid back on her pillows and smiled, her eyes on him.

Damon cleared his throat, wondering again why he was doing this.

"_The story of Odette, the Swan Princess begins on a moonlight night by an enchanted lake. The prince of the entire kingdom, named Siegfried, has just been told by his queen mother that he must wed the next day, although there is no one he loves. Distraught, he wanders to a nearby lake where, under the light of the full moon, a flock of swans shake off the sky from their wings and land upon the shore. Siegfried aims his hunting bow at the first swan when suddenly, as though melting upwards in a cloud of white, a pale and beautiful maiden appears: the princess Odette. Moved by her strange and delicate face, the prince reveals himself and the two are transfixed: their love and fate now forever determined. Siegfried begs Odette to return with him the next evening, that he may announce her as his betrothed before the entire kingdom._

_The sorcerer Von Rothbart, however, has overheard the vows of Siegfried and Odette, and the next night at the ball, he casts a spell over his own daughter Odile to resemble the exact features of Odette._  
_Seeing the face of his beloved, Siegfried immediately swears to marry her and love no other. Instantly, lightening strikes around the castle and Odile's face melts away to reveal a hideous parody of Odette's face laughing at him while her sorcerer father had transformed into his true owl form. Despairing, Siegfried flees from the castle to find his true Odette, waiting in misery for him by the lake. Together, they embrace and their tears mingle in a single stream. Now never able to be his, Odette kisses her prince and, quickly slipping out of his arms; she throws herself into the dark waters of the lake and was seen no more. Siegfried hesitates not a moment, and he too vanished below the surface at the exact same spot as his love._

When Damon was done with the story, hardly a bedtime story, considering there was no happy ending, Bonnie was asleep. She had a small smile on her lips and she was snoring softly. He made sure the door to the balcony was locked and he walked out of the house, not even worrying that the babysitter would see him.

He wanted to leave Mystic Falls, and especially this enslaving, adorably annoying little girl, behind him. He would not be coming back here anytime soon. As if he, Damon Salvatore, could ever care for a human girl.

* * *

**Of course I do not own anything related to The Swan Lake. I just intend to use a lot in this story.**

**Please review ;)**


	4. Road Trip

**I know it's been forever, I'm sorry, work has been keeping me incredibly busy. This is a very short one, but I'll have another one up very soon, working on it.**

* * *

**2003 – Somewhere on a deserted road in Massachusetts.**

Damon was driving too fast and playing the radio way too loud. But that was the only way to properly do road trips. You had to get the full experience. Of course, he wasn't in the best of moods, so the speed and the music blasting were even more necessary.

He had no destination in mind, he was just driving, in this decent red convertible he "borrowed" somewhere around Salem. He didn't know why, but every road trip of his would take him in the vicinity of Salem, whether he wanted to or not. But he knew exactly where this trip would** not **take him; Mystic Falls.

He'd stayed clear of Mystic Falls for five years, and he intended to stay away for as long as he could. If five years were practically nothing to an immortal like him, he hoped it would mean everything to a little girl. Ignoring the little voice that told him he abandoned her just like her mother did, he convinced himself that this was for the best. The girl would be his demise. She had been able to manipulate him entirely too easily, making him tell her stories and act silly. Damon Salvatore was a Vampire, he didn't make friends with little girls, powerful witches or not. He didn't need friends, nor did he want them.

He knew that he would eventually cross paths with Bonnie again. She was a Bennett after all; he would probably need her in the future. His plan always included a witch's help, a Bennett would be perfect to break Emily's spell. He couldn't afford to **like** this girl, using people was always easier when you did not know them. So he wasn't thinking about her and he certainly wasn't feeling guilty for never going back.

Having decided, for the 32nd time since he started driving, that he was **not** going back to Mystic falls, he temporarily relaxed. He caught himself singing along to the song on the radio.

"_**Big black boots. Long brown hair. She's so sweet with her. Get-back stare**_."

Nodding and drumming his hands on the steering wheel, he was smiling as a picture formed in his mind. That song was reminding him of Katherine. He could totally picture her, in the rocker fashion of today. The black boots, sexy jeans, long brown hair, the sassy attitude and the naughty sparkle in her green eyes, nested between very long mysterious eyelashes.

**What the F…..?**

He turned off the radio, his good mood gone. Katherine had brown eyes, not green. Also, her skin did not have that chocolaty color. Who the hell had he been picturing then? If he didn't know any better, he'd think he had been projecting a grown-up version of the witch-child. But no way. He didn't care about her, about anyone, really. He would see her again, when he needed her, in years to come, but he couldn't care less what she would look like. She was not going to control him, not now as an adorable little girl nor later as a sassy-sexy witch.

He slammed his fist on the dashboard, ignoring the dent he just created. No more thinking about what she might look like when she grew up. He was not going to see her for years to come and he didn't care.

He looked up and was so startled by the sign that he slammed on the breaks and brought the car to a complete stop, screeching and swerving. He stared, in disbelief.

**Mystic Falls, Next Exit, 4 mi.**

Oh for the love of Chaos!

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading and for all your lovely reviews, so much appreciated :)**_

_**Oh, in case anyone wondered, the song was "Are you gonna be my girl" by the Jets, which came out in 2003. I intend to use this song and Swanlake every chance I get ;)**_


	5. Come with me

**_I'm very very sorry about the lack of updates recently. I now work is a lame excuse, but in my case it's true. Too many weeks of 60 hours = lacks in the updates. THANK YOU so much for the overwhelming incoming reviews, I am so grateful to each and everyone of you. I've received some amazing advice and I do my best to put it to good use. I will try to treat you better and update more often ;)_**

* * *

**2003 – Mystic Falls.**

The radio was blasting in the changing room, while Elana and Caroline were dancing around, giggling. Bonnie was sitting at the mirror, pulling and twisting the bun on her head. Her hair had to be exactly right. Today, the ballet class was performing a few short scenes from the Swan Lake and she was determined that every single detail was going to be perfect. Bonnie was in love with that story, the beauty and sadness of this tragedy, but she also loved the music. And since she had always loved to dance, ballet had been the perfect fit for her.

Convincing Elana to take the classes with her had been a bit tricky, but it turned out that her friend had a perfect balance and enjoyed the exercise. And then they had met Caroline Forbes and their duo had become a trio. They were the best of friends. As Caroline liked to say "We are going to rule High School one day, you'll see, we are all going to be cheerleaders, so ballet is good practice." Somehow, although different, the three of them made total sense as friends.

There had been a little drama when Bonnie was chosen to play Odette, some said that she was not a conventional choice, but none of the girls had cared. None of that mattered. What mattered was that everything had to be perfect. Who knows, maybe **he** would show up. She had wished for him so hard, and Grams always said that nothing was impossible, as long as you believed. She wished for her prince, pretended she was Odette and that Derek would come sweep her off her feet. (She didn't like the name Siegfried, ever since watching the animated version a few months back; she had agreed that Derek was a more suitable name for a Prince.)

She tried to convince herself that she wasn't nervous. That was a lie. She was very nervous. Dancing in the class was nothing, even performing in a small recital for the parents was not too bad, but this? Dancing in front of the whole town as part of the Founder's Day celebration? That was more than she could take. But Grams would be there and her friends were there too. She would be ok.

Elana stopped twirling long enough to her friend frown.

"Come on Bonnie, this is going to be fun. Stop being so serious all the time!"

She turned around and seeing her friends making faces at her, she giggled and joined in the twirling, even if only for a few minutes.

But soon enough, their teacher was back, telling all the girls to follow her to the stage. Bonnie straightened up and hummed under her breath the beginning of her favorite song:

_"I say one, two, three_  
_Take my hand and come with me_  
_Because you look so fine_  
_That I really wanna make you mine"_

It always made her smile and helped her breathe. She liked to imagine her Prince coming for her. But she had to focus on the show now. She was going to be perfect, and then he would show up, just like it was all supposed to be.

* * *

Damon leaned in the shadow of a tree, daylight ring or not, he was still a vampire, and his eyes were sensitive to sunlight. Since he was in Mystic Falls and that it happened to be Founder's Day (or whatever the Council decided to call it), he might as well stay and observe. See if there was anything new and/or interesting.

Even to him, everything seemed normal. It was always a relief when there were no other vampires in town; it made it easier for him to blend in. He knew that one day he would probably have to move back here, at least for a while, while he got Katherine out of the tomb. It wouldn't do for anyone to remember him. The only exception was the Bennett witches, but he was staying clear of them. He didn't want anything to do with magic. He didn't trust it. If there was one thing Damon loved, it was to be in control. He liked to think ahead, to make sure he was always in the advantage of a situation, or person.

He looked around the happy people around him, BBQ'ing, playing games, just having fun. He was getting bored, all the speeches, from the Historical Society, the Mayor, the Sheriff blah blah blah. Then a few inspired high school students were to read some crap. He'd had enough. The last thing he needed now was to watch a bunch of toddlers dance around. He was Damon Salvatore! He had no interest and no business here.

He turned around and started to walk away. He heard the announcement, that the Beginner's Class of Ballet would next be performing a mini-recital. He didn't care, didn't slow down. Kids, toddlers, what difference really?

He had no choice but to stop when the music started though. Swan Lake. Kids or not, he did love this tale and the music. He didn't intend to stay and watch, but he could slow them and enjoy the music. The back of his hair was tingling though; he could feel eyes on him.

He sighed. When he found himself at the Mystic Falls exit against his will on the highway, he should have known he was no longer in control. A little witch had drawn him here. It was one thing to acknowledge it; he still didn't have to like it. He refused to have a witch, no matter how young and adorable she was, have any pull on him. He was going to turn around and glance at the stage, but he was going to do it on his own terms. He went back to the shade of the tree, pretending to look through the crowd. He still had that tingling feeling, he knew she wasn't fooled; she was watching him.

He was amazed that even though he was standing all the way at the very back of the crowd, as soon as he lifted his eyes, he made eye-contact with her. Beautiful little Bonnie, completely focused on her dancing, but somehow able to spot him right away. You couldn't deny the magic in this child, she was almost sparkling. Her delighted smile demanded that you smiled back. He didn't have a choice; he smiled and nodded at her in return.

While he watched her perform, with all the clumsiness of a beginner, he also noticed that her friend Elana was there too. She still reminded him of Katherine, but Bonnie was the one he couldn't take his eyes off of. She was going to be really dangerous when she grew up. He didn't join everyone else cheering and clapping when the little girls took a final bow; there were limits to what this child could make him do. He did send a small smile her way and then he left, unnoticed by anyone else. Or so he thought…..

This time around, he was going to be more careful, he **was** going to stay away from Mystic falls for years. This witch was dangerous. But why did danger had to be so seductive to Damon?

* * *

_Thank you SO much for reading :)_


	6. Protection and Threats

**A little shorther than usual, but I have to continue with this time/story period for a little bit. 1 or 2 chapters left, then we will move forward again. Thank you SO much for all your reviews, it has been amazing :)**

* * *

Damon quickly walked away from the crowds, determined to get in his car and drive off, not to come back for a long long time. He thought about staying a while and visit with the tiny witch, but he though better of it. He had to break free of this insane fascination with her, it wasn't healthy and it pissed him off. Everythingwas always about control. And Damon liked to be in control.

He got is keys out, well the keys to the car he "borrowed" and froze in place when they **flew** out of his hand. He sighed, not in the mood for a confrontation. He slowly turned around, hands in the air and pouting, and greeted the angry witch standing in front of him. He could almost see the Power pulsating from her. He knew he was in trouble.

"Hello Sheila."

* * *

Bonnie felt like walking on a cloud; she was ecstatic. The show had been a success! Everyone had been impressed with her. Even if her father didn't show up, he was on another business trip, as usual, at least Grams had been there. And of course, **Damon** was there too. She had wished so hard for him to see her dance, especially since it was bits from Swan Lake. Grams had been right, anything was possible. She looked around her, where all her class and friends were being greeted by family, but she couldn't see Grams, or Damon.

* * *

Damon faced the very angry Bennett elder. He hadn't done anything, but somehow, he knew she was angry at him. Her eyes seemed completely black and her mouth was tightened in a very straight line.

"What have you done to my grand daughter, Vampire?"

He raised one eyebrow, trying to see if she was serious. When he didn't reply, the witch repeated the question, this time using a very serious, threatening tone.

"I **said**, what have you done to my grand daughter, Vampire?"

This time he smirked. He always did like a little temper, always made things more interesting.

"I think you've got the question in reverse Sheila. The real question should be, what has she done to **me?**"

"Do not try to be cute with me!"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't help my good looks, I was born with them. But as to your question…"

His words were interrupted by the searing pain that exploded in his head. He fell to his knees, frantically grabbing at his head. As suddenly as it started, the pain stopped. He gasped and realized he was out of breath, which made no sense since he didn't _need_ to breathe. He looked up at Sheila, suspecting she was responsible for his situation and he could swear he saw a glitter of amusement in her eyes. That pissed him off.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I told you not to disrupt her life! You were not to get involved in her life, especially not have her think of you as a friend. She should not know about you, not yet."

He frowned and got up. "Well, maybe that's something you can explain to **her**. I assure you, I had no intention to be here today. I just couldn't help it. She is very strong."

Sheila Bennett looked down, frowned and nodded. She sighed. She had to be fair; it wasn't only the vampire's fault. But he was so easy to vent on. She would need to bind Bonnie's powers, make her dormant for a few years, until she was old enough to understand. It was too dangerous to let her roam free. She would probably never forgive her, but it had to be done.

"Compel her to forget about you."

"What? You **want** me to use my evil powers on a witch? On **Bonnie?"**

Sheila just stared him down, silent. He snorted.

"I don't know what game you're playing, or how dumb you think I am, but we both know very well that witches cannot be compelled. And even if they could, I would be extremely surprised if the child was not on vervain."

She cocked her head at him, impressed against her will.

"The question is: If you could compel her to forget you, would you?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "You have got to be kidding me! You think I like being controlled by a freaking human baby? No, I don't. I would compel her without a second thought if I could, but I can't. So whatever it is you're going to do to her to make her leave me alone is fine by me. As long as you do it **now.** I'm tired of this, of this town, of your family. I'm out of here."

He slowly picked up keys, to make sure the witch was actually going to let him go. She didn't make a move and didn't say anything. He sighed. He really did want to leave; he didn't know what she wanted from him. He sat in the car and suddenly, she relaxed and smiled.

"I hope I won't have to see you in town for a very long time, and if I do, that you won't come anywhere near Bonnie, understood?"

He shook his head, shrugging her off. "Yeah yeah yeah, make sure she leaves me alone and I'll do the same."

He started the car and left in a hurry, watching the witch grow smaller in the rear-view mirror. He was going to drive away as fast as he could, find someone to eat and drink a good bottle of Bourbon. He was going to forget all about Mystic Falls and little witchy ballerinas.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_


	7. Meditation is boring

**The Witch and the Vampire Chronicles.**

* * *

**A/N: _You guys absolutely rock! Thank you! It is so amazing to get readers and reviews, I am glad you like this little story of mine :)_**

_**Unfortunately, there will not be an update for a few weeks. I am leaving on a 2 weeks vacation in Europe next week, so chances are I will not really be writing. :P (But you never know...) I rushed this chapter, to make sure you had a little something before I leave. I can even tease the next chapter, it'll take place 4 years later, on Bonnie's 13th birthday ;)**_

**_Again, thank you so much for reading, and sorry that the next update will be so delayed!_**

* * *

Bonnie closed the door to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She wasn't really tired yet; she had only told Grams she was going to bed so she could be alone. Usually, when her dad was away on business, Bonnie went to Gram's house, not the other way around. But for the past week, Grams had taken residence in the guest bedroom. And it hadn't been fun. Usually, hanging out with Grams was fun. Something was different this time.

She didn't care about it, she just wanted Grams to leave her alone. Grams had been into meditating this week, so every evening, after supper and the dishes, they had sat down in the living room, with candles and crystals and old books. Bonnie didn't understand what meditating was supposed to do, but she didn't like it. It made her feel weird. And all that weird chanting Grams was doing in Latin, it was scary. And it was especially boring.

She didn't want to do it anymore, but Grams kept saying that if she relaxed enough, she would learn to enjoy it. Well, she didn't. She would have rather gone to play outside with her friends or watch TV. Not sit on the floor, the lights turned out, holding candles and crystals. It was **weird. **It was so boring it made her feel tired afterwards, sometimes a bit dizzy too.

She knew she was pouting and she knew Elana would say pouting is not attractive, but she didn't care. She didn't want to do meditation anymore. She grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it to her chest.

Her eyes fell on her Swan Lake poster and she smiled. That's right, she'd rather think about Odette and Derek and their incredibly sad love story. When she grew up, she was going to find her very own prince, who would love her just as much. She could just picture it; he would have dark hair and piercing blue eyes and the most adorable little smile playing on his lips, as if he was trying not to smile. She giggled. That sounded just like Damon, not a prince.

She wondered when she'd see him again. He didn't stay after her recital and he didn't come back. He was her friend, he was… What was he? He was special, she knew that, but she couldn't remember what was special about him. Was it because he was older? No, that couldn't be it. She shook her head and slid off the bed. She was feeling very tired now, it was probably time to go to bed for real. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom.

She got ready for bed and when she slid under the covers, she tried to pick up her train of thoughts. What had she been thinking about? Derek? No, not Derek, someone else, a special friend. Well, she wanted a special friend, a prince, when she grew up. Derek, just like in The Swan Lake, a dark prince who would sweep her off her feet with his blue eyes. Because she didn't know anyone called Derek, did she? She had made him up, a pretend prince. The prince she hoped to meet when she grew up. It was funny, he felt so real, she thought she knew him already.

"_**Caw"**_

Bonnie tossed in her bed. She was feeling weird, like she was super tired but couldn't sleep. Kind of like after a big birthday party or Christmas's Eve. She wondered if maybe she'd get a good part in the Nutcracker next Christmas. She'd like that, she liked ballet. Why did she like ballet again? Oh yes, because of The Swan Lake. It was her favorite story. She'd heard it shortly after Abby left. It had comforted her to know that one day; her prince would come for her.

"_**Caw"**_

She sat down in her bed and flipped her pillow. It wasn't comfortable enough. She closed her eyes again, she was tired. She liked thinking about her prince, Derek; he would be a special maybe even secret friend. He would make her happy and love her forever and never ever leave her. But didn't she already had a friend like that?

"_**Caw"**_

Grams knocked on her door and opened it a crack. "Bonnie? Are you OK?"

Bonnie sat up again in her bed, smiling. "Sure, Grams, I'm fine. Just trying to sleep."

"Want me to read you a story?"

Bonnie grinned "Only if you'll read me The Swan Lake."

"Child, you know I don't approve of that tragedy. Any other story?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, they all have prince charmings. One day, I'll have one too. I'm tired Grams."

"_**Caw"**_

Sheila kissed her on the forehead and then went to the window, opening the curtains.

Bonnie mumbled, almost asleep. "It's OK Grams, he's just watching over me."

"Who's watching over you dear?"

"The crow. Someone sent it to me, but I can't remember who, I'm so tired."

Sheila looked out the window and indeed, there was a big crow perched on the balcony. She glared at it suspiciously. It **was** just a crow, not a vampire in disguise. She relaxed slightly. She had no doubt the crow had been sent to watch over Bonnie. She didn't like it, but it was better than to have the vampire himself in their lives.

She turned back to Bonnie, who had finally fallen asleep. They would be done with the spells now. She was sure that the memories of Damon were gone and that Bonnie's powers had been repressed, at least for now. They would come back, of course, magic just doesn't disappear. But maybe when they did, Bonnie would be old enough to understand and be careful. And hopefully, there would be no vampire to mess with her head.

But she didn't believe that. Sheila knew **he** would be back. She only hoped she would still be around to be able to control the obvious connection that was between the two of them, for Bonnie's sake.

She felt sorry Bonnie had been so upset with her this week, but it had been necessary. The girl would be confused for a few days, but after that, everything would be back to normal. No more Damon, no more magic.

She closed the door behind her, going downstairs and suddenly feeling very old. She could try to convince herself that she did the right thing, but the thing was, she wasn't sure. Was she really protecting Bonnie or did she just robbed her of a life filled with magic and, as much as she hated to admit it, maybe even a valuable friend?

* * *

_Until next time, thanks!_


End file.
